One Week
by SilverYaoiHellion
Summary: Joey was killed by his father on the night he and Seto finally confessed their love to each other. Seto is depressed and he'll do anything for Joey to come back. What happens when an angel gives him an offer he absolutely can't refuse?
1. Chapter 1

This is a Yu-Gi-Oh story. The warnings are Yaoi, threesomes, possibly a little Yuri, character death, Drama, Angst, time traveling, OCs, OOC, character death and resurrection, and supernatural activity, more warnings may come.

Summary: Joey was killed by his father on the night he and Seto finally confessed their love to each other. Seto is depressed and he'll do anything for Joey to come back. What happens when an angel gives him an offer that he absolutely can't refuse?

Parings: Seto/Joey; Yami/Bakura/Yugi; Marik/Ryou/Malik; Tristan/Duke; Mokuba/OC; more may come.

* * *

Chapter 1

It was raining on the day of Joey Wheeler's funeral. Everyone was crying, not a dry eye in sight; except for a few. One pair of those eyes belonged to Seto Kaiba.

He stood under his umbrella there looking at Joey's tombstone, he looked over the dates of Joey's birth and his death, he looked over Joey's full name; Joey Jonathan Wheeler.

"How could he do this?" A voice said.

Seto looked beside himself and saw Yugi. His eyes were red and puffy from all the tears he cried.

"Joey was his own flesh and blood..." Yugi whispered.

"That bastard had no heart." Seto said. "He cared for no one but himself."

Yugi fell to his knees sobbing; his best friend was gone, never to return; that's what he thought, but didn't really know.

Seto picked Yugi up to his feet and pulled him into a hug. He looked down at Yugi and finally tears came to his eyes.

Seto thought of what happened only a couple nights ago; the time he finally told Joey his true feelings towards him, he was so shocked that Joey told him he felt the same for him. But sadly, only a few hours after that joyous confession; Joey would breathe his last breath.

"Joey told me..." Yugi said as his crying ceased.

"Told you what?" Seto asked.

"That you loved him." Yugi said.

Seto let go of Yugi and looked at him confused.

"On the night that you told Joey you loved him; after he left your mansion, he called me and told me everything." Yugi said. "I was planning to congratulate you in the morning the next day..."

"Well, thanks anyway..." Seto mumbled.

"Excuse me you two..." Another voice said.

The boys turned and saw Isis; she was also crying because her eyes had red rims.

"It's time to go; the rains are getting even worse..." Isis said.

Isis was right, right after she said that, a loud boom of thunder was heard and the rain poured even harder.

Yugi ran into the arms of his lovers, Yami and Bakura. Seto turned around and took one more look at Joey's tombstone.

"I love you Joey..." Seto said, then he turned around and walked over to his limo where everyone waited for him.

* * *

Seto had rented an extra stretch limo for Joey's funeral; the limo had more then enough seats for everyone that knew Joey that Seto knew.

"Seto, are you okay?" A voice asked.

Seto looked to who was talking and saw Serenity; her blue eyes now a few shades darker than they were before, bloodshot from crying.

"Yes, I'm fine..." Seto said, then he moved over for Serenity to have a seat next to him.

She sat in the seat and put her head on Seto's shoulder.

"Oh god, I miss him so much." She cried.

Seto hugged her close.

"Everyone will miss him; he's apart of our lives, and we'll never forget him." Seto said as he rubbed Serenity's back.

The limo stopped, Solomon, Yami, Yugi, and Bakura jumped out.

"See you guys later." Yugi said before he closed the door.

Everyone waved to the four as the limo drove off. (The limo doesn't have tinted windows.)

After a few more minutes the limo stopped again, this time Isis, Marik, Ryou, and Malik jumped out, they said a short bye before they closed the door.

Next stop Mai and Tea.

Then Tristan and Duke.

The next Mokuba's friend Joni. Joni was a friend of Joey's that he had befriended at the park; he introduced him to Mokuba, and since then it has been nearly impossible to separate the two. Joni had long blond hair that reached down to his waist and bright green eyes; because of his hair, people often mistaken him for a little girl and not a boy.

"Bye Joni..." Mokuba said.

"Bye Mokuba..." Joni said. "See you at school."

The limo drove off after that stop and the next one to last was Serenity's house.

"See you boys later..." Serenity's mother said; that was the first time she had spoken all day.

"See you two later..." Seto said.

Serenity waved bye and closed the door.

The next and last stop was the Kaiba mansion.

* * *

Right now it has been three days since Joey's funeral; nothing had gotten better.

Seto was depressed beyond reason. He hadn't eaten since the day of Joey's funeral, he wasn't taking care of the company; he didn't do anything but lay in bed looking up at the ceiling and crying.

"Pitiful..." A voice said.

Seto jolted out of bed and quickly looked around the room.

"Great, I'm starting to go crazy..." Seto mumbled, then he let his body flop back onto bed.

"The great Seto Kaiba reduced to nothing." The voice said.

Seto jolted back up; this time he knew he heard something.

"Who's there?!" Seto called.

"Me..." The voice said, then a man appeared at the foot of Seto's bed. This man had long midnight black hair with blue spots and his eyes were the same color as Seto's eyes.

"Who are you?!" Seto snarled.

"Why, I'm your guardian angel." The man said.

Seto looked at the man and laughed.

"That's it! I finally snapped!" Seto yelled as he pulled his covers over his head.

"No, you haven't snapped." The man said. "I really am your guardian angel."

Seto kept the covers over his head so he couldn't look at the 'angel'; then a thought came to his mind and he quickly pulled down the covers.

"If you're an angel; where are your wings?" Seto asked.

"I don't have them yet." The angel said.

"What?" Seto asked.

"I'm a beginner guardian angel; so I don't have my wings yet." The angel said.

"Tell me your name and explain 'beginner guardian angel'." Seto said.

"My name is Midnight." The angel said. "I just became your guardian angel. Have you ever heard of the stories about people having guardian angels from the second they are born?"

"Who hasn't?" Seto asked back.

"It's just a made up story." Midnight said. "People aren't able to have angels until they are ten." (I believe that we are born with a guardian angel by our sides, but in this story, I decided to give a little twist.)

"What about me?" Seto asked. "Did I have one before you?"

"No, you got an angel late, very late." Midnight said.

Seto said nothing for a while.

"What do you have to do to get your wings?" Seto asked.

"We don't really know." Midnight said. "They just give us wings when they think we are ready."

"Well, what are you here for?" Seto asked.

"I'm here to give Joey back to you for a few days." Midnight said.

"What?!" Seto asked.

"You heard me; I'm going to give Joey back to you." Midnight said.

"How?" Seto asked.

"Well it's a little complicated." Midnight said.

"How complicated?" Seto asked.

"I'm going to turn back time for you." Midnight said. "But, when I do that; you'll lose memory of what ever happened before and after the accident. You'll wake up in the week before with no memory."

"Then what will be the reason of turning back time?" Seta asked. "Me and Joey were just beginning a friendship last week; we weren't even close to telling each other how we felt for one another. We were forced to do a little project together. How will I remember anything that already happened then?"

"I'll find a way to help you remember." Midnight said.

"So if we do this, there can be a chance of me saving Joey?" Seto asked.

Midnight frowned and shook his head.

"What? Why?" Seto asked.

"We can't change what comes Joey's way." Midnight said. "His name's already on the death list, there is no way to erase that."

"Promise me that you will find a way to make me remember." Seto said.

"I promise..." Midnight said. "Shall we begin?"

Seto nodded.

Midnight began to glow as he chanted in a strange language. Seto watched as the angel glowed, he looked on in amazement as the world around him went backwards fast.

Things that happened at the funeral went backwards, things that happened that night Seto told Joey his feelings went backwards, everything that happened the week before went backwards.

Seto heard Midnight give a shout, ending his chanting.

"See you soon..." Midnight said.

Then everything went black.

To be continued...

* * *

So, was that a good beginning?

What is going to happen?

Is what Midnight said really going to come true?

Send in reviews to find out!!!


	2. Chapter 2

This is not the next chapter like many are hoping for this story. I am writing to say that I am very sorry for not updating any of my YGO stories for such a very long time. I will be rewriting this story along with many others, while others like "Do Wishes Come True" will simply be continued very soon. The stories that have Seto as Seme will be rewritten so he can be the Uke of the relationship; but there aren't that many of my stores that have Seme!Seto, but still. I also have to warn you that once these new stories start, the updating time may take awhile; I had just started college, so my writing time came be minimal. I hope all can forgive me with the time I have taken to write.

SilverYaoiHellion


End file.
